Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device. For example, various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a battery pack mounting structure and an electronic device to which the battery pack mounting structure is applied.
As the functional differences between electronic devices of respective manufacturers have recently been greatly reduced, the electronic devices are being gradually slimmed in order to satisfy consumers' purchasing needs. Electronic devices are becoming increasingly more rigid and have strengthened design features. Various structures (e.g., exteriors) of the electronic devices are at least partially implemented by using a metal material so as to appeal to the luxuriousness and elegance of the exteriors of electronic devices.
Further, mounting structures for various accessories, which are essentially arranged within the electronic devices, tend to be diversified in order to maintain the performance of the electronic devices to be equal to those of the existing electronic devices or to further improve the performance of the electronic devices while trying to slim electronic devices.
A conventional electronic device may be equipped with a simple rectangular battery pack therein. The battery pack may include a battery cell, and may also include a Power Control Module (PCM) unit having a uniform thickness above the battery cell. Since the PCM unit is arranged in parallel to a peripheral printed circuit board (PCB), a corresponding portion of the PCB is cut due to the volume occupied by the PCM unit. Thus, PCB signal wiring space becomes insufficient.